deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Saints Row the Third Tournament: Deimos vs Jain Trollface
Time for the Tournament to Begin!: Deimos, the Nightmare of Steelport... vs Jain Trollface, the former Army Officer now Saints... WHO IS DEADLIEST? Intro Shot is on Bobby and Zack "Well, Bobby, our first match up is between Steelports fiercest and the Former Soldier!" "That's right, Zack! Deimos, the Nightmare of Steelport goes against Jain Trollface, the Soldeir turn Saint! This is going to be a one hell of a match!" "It will also be very close, though! They are packing similar weapons and are tough in a fight. But a winner should still be packable! Let's see what our contestants are packing...." Deimos (User:Dark is Near) His backstory is relativly unknown aside from crewing with the Deckers, but only because he liked their swords and jackets. He eventually left... after killing several, torturing others and cooking the rest alive and forcing the ones who tried to stop him to eat the cooked remains of their fellow Deckers. His face is relatively never shown, but he has sharpened his teeth to fine points, but keeps special teeth covering around so he can eat without problems. He always has a king-sized Kit-Kat in his pocket since they are his favorite. He also loves pepperoni pizza and fried chicken legs. He will always try to revive his homies and has a deep hatred towards stereotype gangsters, except the 3rd Street Gang for an unknown reason. Nocturn_A.jpg|Nocturne Sword 45Shep A.jpg|45 Shepherd CyberBlaster_FriendlyFire.jpg|Cyber Blaster WW_gravedigger_lg.jpg|Grave Digger AR-55.jpg|AR-55 Annihilator RPG.jpg|Annihilator RPG WW_McManus_lg.jpg|McManus 2015 Gear: *Melee: Nocturne *Pistol: 45 Shepard *Sub-Machine Gun: Cyber Blaster *Shotgun: Grave Digger *Assault Rifle: AR-55 *Explosive: Annihilator RPG *Special: McManus 2015 *Homies: Zombie Horde (modified to look even scarier) Upgrades: Extra Health, Damage Resistance: Bullets, Dual Wielding: Pistols, Dual Wielding: Sub-Machine Guns, Melee Power, Extra Ammo, Damage Resistance: Fire Jain Trollface (User: Utter noob) Jain is a former army officer who left the army in favor of becoming a saint. Jain is skilled in close quarters combat and is willing to fight as dirty as necessary to win. (By fighting dirty I mean things like nut punches). Nocturn_A.jpg|Nocturne Sword 600px-SW3_KA-1_Kobra.jpg|KA-1 Kobra CyberBlaster_FriendlyFire.jpg|Cyber Blaster WW_gravedigger_lg.jpg|Grave Digger K6 Krukov_01.jpg|K-8 Krukov Annihilator RPG.jpg|Annihilator RPG WW_McManus_lg.jpg|McManus 2015 Gear: *Melee: Nocturne sword *Pistol: KA-1 Kobra *Sub-Machine Gun: Cyber blaster *Shotgun: Grave digger *Assault Rifle: K-8 Krukov *Explosive: Annihalator RPG *Special: McManus 2015 *Homies: SWAT Upgrades: Extra Ammo, Fast Reload, Extra Health, Damage Resistance: Bullets, Damage Resistance: Fire, Damage Resistance: Explosions, Duel Wielding: Pistol X-Factors Deimos vs Jain The X-Factors are based on each warrior's experience, personality and Upgrades. 80 Training 95 Deimos is a very well trained individual. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat and in gunmanship. However, Jain is a full pledge soldier. She has military training. She takes this X-Factor. EDGE: JAIN 90 Experience 88 Deimos was in Steelport before Jain entered the picture. Jain would have easily scene allot of combat but she would have not combated an enemy like Deimos. . EDGE: DEIMOS 98 Intimidation 80 Once she starts fighting, Jain can make her enemies fear her. However, Deimos can make his foes shrivel in fear. His notoriety, appearance and skills in torture are MORE than enough to scare any man. EDGE: DEIMOS 95 Intelligence 88 As a former Decker, Deimos would be well versed in the realm of technology, the Internet and, most impotently, hacking. This would give Deimos a chance to get information on his opponents before the battle, allowing him to prepare for battle. EDGE: DEIMOS 95 Durability 97 Both warriors can take a beating. Jain is trained to deal with pain while Deimos is wearing bullet proof armor under his suit. However, Jain can take just a LITTLE more damage as she can take damage from explosives better than Deimos. EDGE: Jain Expert Opinion Returning to Tammy, standing next to Utter Noob "I am now taking to two combat experts to give off their poinion on the match up. First we have Utter Noob. Noob, who do you think will win this match?" Jain Argument (by Utter noob) "Jain should take this. Jain is a trained military soldier she served 12 years in the army, and is far more deriable. Deimos has 2 45 shepards and Jain has 2 kobras. One kobra has more ammo and fires faster then a shepard an keep in mind Jain has two that she can fire and reload quickly. The AR55 has 3 rounds bursts which can't be fired nearly as fast as the krukov. She is fighting alone side SWAT, who wont be afraid of some gangster. Jain's military mind set will allow her to postiion her SWAT opperatives in tactical areas were zombies are useless. She can take all the hits Deimos has and dish out more lethal ones with her trained SWAT. Zombies really? They are slow have no training and can't even attack from a distence. They will all get crushed in seconds leaving Deimos outnumbered. She will let Deimos think he is winning when in reality he is leaving himself open to the tactical mind set of a captain in the military. Jain will win this" "Thank you, Utter." Utter Noob walks away "Now, Lets talk to Mister Beastman for his opinion." Beatman walks over to Tammy "Mister Beastman, how do you think this battle will end?" Deimos Argument (by Beastman14) Beastman Straightens tie Deimos wins this not only because of better weapons, but savagery. Jain is a soldier who still must follow the rules of the city. Deimos is a cruel, vile, ferocious, and evil man who I had the unfortunate tendency of rooting for. He knows Steelport far better than Jain does and will fight far dirtier. I'd be surprised if he didn't murder her family or do something equally atrocious just to win. Now of you excuse me, I have to go back into hiding before he finds me. Beastman Gets into car and drives away "Anyway, I hope this is a good fight and..." Car explodes in background "Uhm, well, I guess We should get the match going!" Shot returns to Zack and Bobby "I think you are right, Tammy," Bobby says. "Let's get this battle going!" "I can't wait, Zack!" Bobby says "A terrifying Gangster goes against a high-ranking military officer! Let's get it on!" Battle ‘‘Inside a large retired casino’’ Jain is the first one seen. Jain has ordered her SWAT men to take position. She is wielding her K-8 Krukov. They are looking for Deimos. “Let’s find Deimos quick and quietly,” Jain tells her men, “We don’t want him knowing we are here.” “Roger that” “No need to, Ms. Jain,” The speaker blare out, “I already know. I knew for a while.” “Shit. There goes our plan.” “And here’s mine.” Deimos: x15 Jain: The Speaker goes out and at that moment, a blare of moans, snarls and footsteps can be heard. A heard of zombies swarm out of several openings. Jain tells her SWAT team to get into a formation. They are back to back, shooting zombies out. They together are able to down 7 zombies. As they are firing out, Jain notices a laser pointing at one of her men's heads. A fire rings out and a bullet rips through the SWAT man’s head. Deimos: x8 Jain: Jain looks up to an opening in the second floor and finds that Deimos is sniping them out. He’s using the zombies as a distraction. Jain is able to pull on of her SWAT men out of the range of fire but one is swarmed and killed by the zombies.as three of them stay to eat the body, Jain is able to throw a grenade out, which kills the three. Deimos: x5 Jain: Jain and the Remaining SWAT are able to run a hallway leading up to a stare case up to the second floor. As the zombies hurl in, Jain and her man are able to bottle neck the remaining zombies, killing them off. Jain and the SWAT guy start to run up the stairs but they find Deimos already at the top. He fires at both of them. He hits the SWAT guy with five rounds. He then fires at Jain. Three rounds hit her, the other two hit her rifle, breaking it. Deimos then walks away. Jain survived the shots. She checks on her SWAT man. He died instantly. Deimos: Jain: Jain pulls out her Grave Digger and runs up. The second floor is full of card tables, slot machines and other toys of gambling. She walks the aisles of slot machines. Deimos, previously hiding behind a roulette table, stands up and starts firing at Jain. Jain fires back, blowing several slot machines away. They keep firing in till a few pellets hits Deimos, causing him to lose grip of his gun and fall back down. He pats out the fire caused by the gun. Jain runs to the place he fell back to but found nothing. She is then drop kicked by Deimos. Jain loses her shotgun. Jain rolls away and leaps through the opening to the first floor. She tumbles through and receives little damage. She runs for her weapon stash and pulls out her Cyber Blaster. She returns to the opening and aims upward. Deimos then leaps down on Jain. Jain rolls back up and fires at him. Deimos has his duel Cyber Blasters out, firing back. The two start hiding behind some tables, Jain a Poker table, Deimos a roulette table. They keep firing at each other in till both run out of ammo. They are forced to pull out their hand guns. Deimos fires his 45 Shepherd while Jain fires her KA-Kobra. They both run out of ammo. Despite Jain firing out more rounds, her rounds weren’t hitting as has hard or as accurate as Deimos’. Jain forgoes her guns and runs for her weapon stash. She pulls out her Nocturne sword and lunges as Deimos. Deimos pulls his sword out and the two duel it out. Deimos gets the upper hand, but Jain throws in a surprise attack: A well placed kick to the groin. Deimos falls down and Jain stands over him. “Got to say, you were a pain in my ass,” Jain says while raising her sword to strike down Deimos, “It’s better for you to be dead.” She is about to stab down but Deimos pulls his mask and does something even weirder: he bites down his razor sharp teeth onto her groin. Jain is first silent in shock, and then screams out in utter pain. Deimos then let’s go, knees her in the back to get her off, and rolls over to grab his 45 Shepherd but Jain runs out to her weapon stash. Deimos follows her but finds she has grabbed her Annihalator RPG. He runs out of the way before she fires at him. Jain follows him, placing another RPG in place to fire. As takes aim at him, she notices he is gone. She spins around and looks all over for him. Suddenly, Deimos leaps out at her and cross bodies her. Jain falls backwards and fires an RPG into the celling. After it hits the celling, a loud rumble is heard. The explosion from the RPG caused the roof to collapse. Debris fall all around and the casino falls apart. Deimos: ? Jain: ? ....................... “Oh, this is not good, Bobby,” Zack’s commentary can be heard. “This is bad!” Zach exclaims, “The entire place crashed down! Deimos and Jain may very well be dead!” “We can’t have a winner if both the fighters are dead! We are currently sending Tammy down to see the carnage. Tammy?” A helicopter flies down to the wrecked casino, carrying Tammy Toliver and her crew. “Boys, it does not look good. The Entire casino has collapsed and the two consistencies are believed to be under the wreckage, presumed dead. We are yet to get a sign that they are dead or alive. We… wait a sec…” At that moment, a part of the destroyed casino moves and falls over. A figure, carrying another figure, limps into sight. “Is it possibly… Yes, it is in fact Deimos! And he appears to be… carrying Jain out of the wreckage.” Deimos: Jain: Deimos drops Jain down. She is still alive but is unconscious. “You,” Deimos yells at one of Tammy’s crew members, “Take her to a hospital.” Tammy quickly moves to Deimos “Mr. Deimos! We need to know: How did you survive the building collapsing and why did you save Jain?” “We (heavy breath) got hit. Jain was knocked out (heavy breath) but I stayed conscious. I was able to pull us out of there (heavy breath). As for the letting her live thing, (heavy breath) she was a tough bitch, but I respect her. Now if you can excuse me, I too would like to go to the hospital.” And with that, Deimos passes out. “Well,” Tammy is left speechless, “There you have it. Deimos has won but has chosen to spare his foe. We will have more on their condition later. For now, this is Tammy Toliver!” ‘‘Shot shifts over to Zach and Bobby’’ “Thanks Tammy,” Zack says, “This is Amazing! The entire building collapsed, and they BOTH survived. Who knew Deimos could have a heart?” “No one could guess, Zack! No matter the start, though, Deimos has made it to the next round! And best of all, there will be more violence to come!” “That’s right, Bobby! Next up, we are ping to watch Hudson combat Alex the Lizard Man!” “That match should be as great as this one! This should be great!” Winner: Deimos This match was Close. Jain’s edge in Training and Durability allowed her to last in this match. However, what gave Deimos the win was his Intelligence and ability to hack. His hacking skill allowed him to study his enemy, knowing her strengths and weaknesses so he can take her out. This is what gave him the win. Next Battle: Hudson vs Alex the Alligator Lizard Man! Category:Blog posts